


Because We Are Together

by Magolas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pre-Half-Blood Prince, Veela Draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magolas/pseuds/Magolas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Draco gets sent on a mission from Voldemort that ends badly, who knows how the people at Hogwarts will react. Draco has enough to worry about, but when he arrives at Hogwarts, he finds he is now connected his greatest rival... The Boy who Lived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Winter Holidays Are Over

Chapter 1  
Draco Malfoy was about to return to Hogwarts on a late Sunday evening. He was in his personal lounge on the 4th floor of Malfoy Manor, standing by the window. Draco had to use the fire-place to get back to school because of his… special circumstance. He did not want everyone on the Hogwarts Express to be staring at him like he was a freak, because he wasn’t. Sort of.

 During the winter holidays, The Dark Lord had given Draco a very important task- to get more followers. He has decided to go to the Veela colony in Switzerland. When he arrived, he might have come off as a bit rude. Draco didn’t handle the presence of a Veela as love-struck as other humans might.

 You might be able to guess what had happened next. He made a smart remark to one of the Veelas about her looks, and she lunged at him. He took a bite on his upper left arm.

 The transformation had been excruciating to experience, and witness. His mother, Narcissa, had done the best she could to help him by giving him pain potions. His father could have cared less, while The Dark Lord though it’d be good to have a Veela among his inner ranks.

 When the transformation was finished, Draco didn’t say a word. He walked up out of bed into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. What he saw was beyond his speech capability.

 The mirror reflected a pale boy, with a pointed and angular face. That was normal. What was not normal, was the wings attached to his back. They were almost transparent, with a silvery shine, seeming to glow. Draco felt unfamiliar muscle tighten in his back. His wings rose in the air, and then lowered. He also saw three small feathers on the back of his head. They were slicked across his head sideways, almost like ladder wrungs.   
  
His mother walked into the lounge, pulling Draco from his reverie.   
“Draco, dear. Its time for you to go.” She said waiting in the door way. Draco gave her one curt nod and headed for the fireplace. He turned to her,  
“Goodbye Mother… thank you,” he tacked on to the end with a rare smile. She walked calmly up to him and gave her little boy- who she was so worried about- a firm hug. She released him and watched as he took a handful of flu powder, throwing it into the fireplace saying, “Slytherin Common Room.”

 ------

 Draco jumped out of the fire-place; looking into the familiar room the he had spent his days at Hogwarts in. Everything was the same. The dark walls, the silver and green curtains hanging over the window to cover the view of the black lake, the leather couches, and the fact that there was a lot of people in there.

  _Just my luck,_ Draco thought to himself as he stretched his wings. Everyone started.  
  
“What?” he said, giving them his best Malfoy sneer. “Haven’t you ever seen a Veela before? Don’t worry I wont bight.” He smirked. They all quickly looked away. He looked at them one last time before he made his way up to his dorm room. He walked down a couple of stairs and walked into the boys’ dorm. He looked around and saw Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson snogging quite vigorously on _his_ bed! They looked up at him and Pansy gave a squeal and fell off his bed. What in the name of Merlin did they thing they were doing _snogging_ on Draco Malfoy’s bed? He quickly got very angry, but he did not yell. Blaise started,  
  
“D-Draco, we didn’t think y-you woul-“

 “Well you thought wrong.” Draco cut him off in a menacing whisper. “What in the Merlin are you two Plebeians think you are doing?” He spat, glaring at them. He felt a prickle on the back of his head. The three feathers there had risen, sticking up. They gaped at him, looking startled. “Pansy, I expect nothing more at of you. Snogging every boy you can get your not-so-pretty-little fingers on. But Blaise, we have been best friends since before Hogwarts and here you are, snogging that _insolent girl_ on my bed! _HAVE YOU GOT NO DECENC-“_ He stopped, took a deep breath, and looked at them appoligeticly. “I do apologize. Turning into a Veela has made my emotions go a little… off. Of course you can understand that, if you will excuse me.” He said hurridly and set his stuff down and left the room. Pansy and Blaise looked at each other, wondering what in the hell had just happened.


	2. Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Ginny's relationship isn't going as well as Harry had wished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is really small

Chapter 2

Draco was sitting in the common room, trying to read a book. _Trying,_ because there were about 15 Slytherin girls of all ages crowding around him, asking him questions. Which he declined to answer, but still, the girls did not quite give up.

“Come on Draco please just answer _one?_ I’ll give you a kiss?” the bold 5 th year whispered seductively into his ear. He turned to her, comply appalled, blinked slowly at her, face neutral, and then started to curl his lip.   
  
“Does anyone else want to offer me something I don’t want to get me to tell you a story that I do not wish to share? No one? Alright.” He stood up and swiftly left the common room with more speed then that should be possible while walking.

 --------------

 Harry Potter had gone to the Burrow over the winter holidays, so they had returned about a week early. During that time, Harry and Ginny started going out. However, it was nothing like he expected. It was awful! Ginny would never leave Harry alone, and was practically attached to him at the hip. She always wanted to snog, and expected compliments out of Harry. He did not no what to do. If he broke up with her, everyone would think he just wanted a short fling. If he stayed with her, he would be miserable. He really did like Ginny, just, not in a romantic sense. He had thought that before, but now it was confirmed that he had only brotherly feelings for Ginny. He needed an excuse to break up with her before it got too far.

 Right now, Harry was in the Great Hall eating lunch with Ginny (of course), Ron, Hermione, Fred and George, Neville, Dean, and Seamus. They were talking about relationships. 

“Me and Hermione are together now.” Ron said with a stupid grin. Neville groaned and said, “We know Ron, you’ve only said it 30 times before.” Everyone at the table laughed. Ron laughed with them, but Hermione blushed. Harry was sitting with Ginny on one side and Hermione in the other. He leaned over towards Hermione and said,

“Are you okay?” She nodded and said,

“Yeah, just embarrassed. I love him to death but he wont shut up about the fact that were together now.” He nodded.

“I understand that.” He stole a glace at Ginny. Hermione noticed.

“How are thing going with you and Ginny?” She said. Harry looked down.  
“Fine.” He said curtly.

“What going on Harry, I know something is wrong.” He got embarrassed at this.

“Nothing that’s important ‘mione, we can talk about it later.” She wasn’t going to let this pass easily, when she knew there was something wrong with Harry.


	3. Aura

As soon as Draco had stormed out of Slytherin Common room, he decided to go to the library.

He walked into the library and saw his friend Theo Nott, so he sat down next to him. He had been good friends with Theo for as long as he could remember.  
“Draco.” Theo said in greeting. “Dumbledore had told us about you being a Veela now, but I didn’t think it was true. How are you?”

“I’m a great, thanks. It is just _wonderful_ having girls flock around me.” He said sarcastically. Theo smiled knowingly.

“Ah, yes. I did a report on Veela a couple years ago. I know quite a bit about him, so if you ever need to know anything, find me. I’m always here to help you.” Draco nodded at this. He was grateful of Theo, but his sentiment was a little bit Hufflepuff. “Anyways,” Theo continued, “Have you found your mate yet?”

“Mate?” Draco asked, confused.

“Yes. Mate. Every Veela has a mate; you may have met that person already. A Veela’s mate is a person that your sole is fitted to. Its always a person who you would be the most compatible with, and would bring out your best.”

“How would I know if I’ve met them or not already?” Theo laughed.  
“Oh, you would know. Male Veela get very protective of their mate. They also feel an attraction so strong, its un-human. If your mate died, you would follow after soon. If you are away from them for a very long period of time, all of your magic would disappear. So I suggest you start looking. There is a quicker way of finding them though. But it’s very difficult.” He frowned. “Well, unless you are an Occlumens. It’s supposed to be very similar.”

“I’m an Occlumens!” Draco said excitedly. Theo raised his eyebrows, impressed. “Can you tell me how to do it? And explain how it works?”   
“I guess so Draco. Lucky for you, I was very interested in this subject, so I’ve all but memorized the book. How it works is after you do the mental process, you are supposed to see a color aura around every person. The two people with the same color aura are mates. Or, are supposed to be. Not everyone finds his or her mate. It’s easier for Veela and people who are friends with Veela, obviously. How you do it, is like Occlumency. Instead of building a fortress to protect your mind, you dig a sort of hole. It’s supposed to activate a certain part of your brain that humans can’t access. You should try it.”   
“Alright, I guess I can try.” He closed his eyes and started focusing. Right next to his Occlumency fortress, he started to make a hole. Deeper, and deeper, until he felt something. It was like a tugging at his mind. Not unpleasant, but weird. He opened his eyes.

Draco saw every person in the room with a color emanating off of them. Astoria Greengrass and Derek Faurman were sitting next to each other, holding hands. They both had the same aura. Everybody else in the room had a different color. Some, he couldn’t even describe. Theo’s aura was a dark blue. There was no one in the room with the same aura.

“Well?” Theo said, eyes bright. “What do you see?”

“Its amazing!” Draco said, but then put his Malfoy mask back on. “Your aura is dark blue, but no one in this room has the same.” Theo rolled his eyes.

“I don’t matter right now. What’s your aura?” Draco looked at himself. He saw a really pretty silver cloud covering his body.

“Silver. No one in here has the same.” Draco confirmed. Theo said,  
“Well lets go walk around. Fancy something to eat?” Draco was so caught up in this aura thing that he didn’t even realize he was starving.

“Yes, that sounds good.”


	4. Finding The 2nd Silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco finds out who his mate is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter! If any of you guys have any suggestions for future happening stuff, please tell me!   
> Reviews are wanted :)

As Draco was walking through the halls, he saw everyone’s aura. None of which, were the same as his. He looked around while walking in the corridor and noticed how tall the ceiling was. He walked into the great hall and everyone looked at him. Some looked attracted, some looked star struck, some looked very angry. The smart ones only took small glances periodically because they knew of his Veela-temper.

He sat down with Theo at the end of the long Slytherin table. There were not many people in the Great Hall. A couple of 4th and 3rd year Ravenclaws, two 7th year Hufflepuffs, and a gang of stupid Gryffindors and Pot-

Draco’s face blanched. Harry Potter- The Boy Who Lived- had a silver aura. In a panicked hurry, Draco looked down at himself again, checking if he had seen the color of his aura wrong.

No. It was silver. Harry bloody Potter was Draco Malfoy’s mate.

“Theo?” Draco said worriedly. “Is there any way that an aura could be wrong, or I could change it?” Theo perked up immediately.

“Why? Did you find your mate? Who is it?” His face colored, not wanting to answer. “Well spit it out!” He looked down and mumbled,

“Harry Potter.” Theo didn’t answer. Feeling very embarrassed, Draco looked up at Theo, who was smirking! “What Theo? Happy I’m destined to be with The Boy Who Liv- wait no, _Loved_?” Theo started to laugh at Draco and said,   
“Yes actually. You two have had a strange inclination towards each other since day one. I’ve known it for a while that you to were going end up together; a perfect match. I’m sure I am not the only one who is aware of this. That Granger girl is smart; I bet she had seen it. Weasley on the other hand, is so Gryffindor that he might as well be handicapped. They are together now aren’t they?” Draco nodded. “I wonder if they have the same aura.” Draco looked over at the two lovebirds. Weasley’s aura was a deep orange (figures), and Granger’s was a dark blue. Draco gasped! Dark blue was Theo’s aura, the same as Granger’s; he looked between the two of them, mouth wide. Theo groaned.

“Please don’t tell me I have the same aura as the weasel.” Draco let out an airy laugh.

“No, actually. Granger.” Theo’s face was a look of surprise. “Granger? I had never thought of her as a romantic candidate. My father would never approve of a muggle-born, but who gives a flying fuck? The bastard is in Azkaban for life. I digress. I should probably give her some time to figure it out though. We don’t want fate to pressure anyone into anything. Except you and Potter of course, because you could loose your magic.” Draco nodded in agreement. As much as he disliked it, he couldn’t disagree with that.

“I think you and Granger would make a decent pair. Both ruled by your intellect. Her and Weaselby were never going to work anyway. Weasel needs someone to cater to his needs and someone who will talk to him about quidditch. Granger hates quidditch. She needs someone who will praise her about some intelligent thing she has said or done and give constructive criticism if needed. You are perfect for that. Theo smiled at Draco.

“I don’t think you will have to much trouble with Potter. He seems to be having a great time with Weaselette hanging on to him all the time.” They looked over at the pair and saw Harry grimacing at a stupid joke that Ginny made that only she had laughed at. He looked like he would rather be taking one on one remedial potions with Severus rather than being there with the red-head girl. Draco noticed that Harry was not as hideous as he had once thought. He was quite attractive actually. With his tall, skinny and muscular figure and his swoopy black hair, that could use a trimming. Draco was probably 2 inched shorter than the jet haired boy, which would be nice while snogging. And other things… Suddenly, Draco felt something on his leg. He noticed that Theo’s look had gone a little blank, like he wasn’t there. And he was running his hand up Draco’s leg. Theo snapped out of it and laughed.

“That’s what that feels like? Sorry about that. I’ve always wondered…” He trailed off.

“Wondered what? What feels like what?” Draco said really confused.

“Oh!” Theo exclaimed. “You wouldn’t know, would you? Um, well, when you were looking at Potter, were you thinking of anything… sexual of any sort.” Draco blushed furiously and looked at the table.

“Maybe.” Theo laughed knowingly and continued.

“Well, when a Veela is thinking about his or her mate that way, they have something radiating out of them called an allure. The allure is meant to get their mate into a state of…that. If anyone else is around, it makes him or her really… I don’t know how to put it, sexually active? They go at it with their current partner, or their mate. Or in some cases like this one, the closest human being to you. Look around you Draco!” Draco did as he was told and was shocked by the sight. There were multiple people snogging in the Great Hall, and some actually pulling their partners away from the Hall most likely do things not so polite in the company of others. At the Gryffindor table, Draco saw Ginny trying to kiss and hug an uncomfortable Har-Potter. He felt an intense spark of jealousy and hurt. It took almost everything he had not to get up from the table and slap that bitch to get off of him. Draco clutched his seat and sighed. This was going to be a fun year.


	5. We Can Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco tells Harry about them being mates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter !   
> Reviews are wanted :)

Harry was walking in the Hallway when he decided to meet an old friend. He when to the first floor and went into the girl’s lavritory. He knew no one would be in there because it was moaning myrtles bathroom. Myrtle was sitting on the windowsill staring dreamily off into space.

“Myrtle?” Harry said. She focused on him and squealed with delight.

“Harry Potter!” She said. “It’s been so long since you’ve come here. Two years. Why don’t you ever come visit me Potty?” Myrtle flew down by Harry and sat on the sink.

“I’ve been pretty busy.” He said, chagrined.

“So very busy that he could visit his ghost friend who is always by her self? I guess it makes sense. Why would Potty Potter make time for a sad little ghost like me? I don’t want you in here Harry. Get out of my bathroom.” Harry was very confused at this point and started to back away and leave the room. As he was leaving, he ran into someone. Hermione.

“Hey Hermione, sorry about that.” He said to her, “You ok?” She looked very flustered.

“Yes, I’m fine. We are going to talk about what was wrong with you earlier now.” She grabbed his arm and pulled him down a lot of hallways and corridors until they reached a tapestry on the wall. Hermione walked past it three times and a door appeared. Harry knew that this was the room of requirements, so they went in. Inside, were two beanbags in front of a fire, with a table of snacks? Harry took 3 treacle tarts; they are his favorite desserts.

When they were both sitting comfortably in the bean bags, Hermione started.

“What was wrong earlier? Are you feeling sick? Is there something wrong with you and Ginny? You looked like you wanted to Avada Kedavra someone. Or yourself.” He didn’t realize how much his friend saw. He did feel like that, actually. And it was because he was getting tired of Ginny. If he lied, Hermione was sure to know, so he just came out with it.

“Ginny.” He said, “When I started liking her, I thought it was just brotherly feelings and everything. But when I kissed her, there was just nothing. No spark. I realized that I didn’t like her romantically. She is also getting very clingy. Ginny is great and everything, just not as my girlfriend. Hermione was nodding all while he was talking.

“I’ve noticed.” Harry laughed without humor.

“Obviously. Or we wouldn’t be having this talk.

“I know Harry. I just want what is best for you.” Hermione grimaced. “I sound like a mother right now don’t I?” She looked at Harry, who started laughing.

“Yes, just a bit ‘mione. That’s okay though. I’m gonna go to Hagrid’s okay?”

“Do you want me to come with you?”

“No thanks, I think I’ll go see him alone.”

Draco had probably looked for Potter everywhere now. Where could the bloody boy be? He wasn’t in Gryffindor tower; he had bribed the fat lady to check for him, and he wasn’t in the Great Hall, or on the Quidditch Pitch. The day was getting dark, and right when Draco was about to give up, he spotted a figure with jet black hair coming his way. When Harry was almost right by Draco, he said,

“Potter!”

“What do you want Malfoy?” He said with a sneer. Draco felt his feathers rise again, like they did before. He kept his face calm.

“I need to talk to you. It’s very important.” Harry seemed to simmer down a bit, when he realized Malfoy had no negative intent. Draco led him into an empty classroom. Draco was silent so Harry said,

“Well come out with it. What do you need to say that is so important?” Draco looked down at his feet, which wasn’t like him.

“I guess you have noticed my little predicament?” He said, gesturing at himself. Harry nodded so he continued.

“This is going to be hard as it is, so I think I will just say it all at once. Every Veela has his or her mate. Their mate is very important to their life. They would give their life to protect said mate, and would also die if he or she died. If they stay away from there mate for to long, then they become very week and loose their magic. All of it. Forever. Also, Veela have this ‘power’- I guess you could call it- where they can find their mate by aura. An aura is your magical essence, I guess. And only two people can harbor the same color. If they have the same color, then you are mates. You have only one mate. My aura is Silver. So is yours.” Harry paled noticeably.

“So, you’re saying we’re m-mates?” He stammered out.

“It would seem so.” Draco replied coolly.

“And, you are sure about this?” He asked again.

“Yes.” Harry seemed to be contemplating this, so Draco let him. It was about 5 minutes before he spoke.

“I suppose I can try. Otherwise, you would loose your magic. I don’t want that, and neither do you I’m guess.” Harry smiled.

“Well you guess right Potter. Here is the thing; you have a choice in this. Just because you are my mate, doesn’t make you obliged to follow though, if you don’t want. Although that would make my life hard, I wouldn’t expect you to do it for my sake. What with all the shit I’ve done to you and your friends in the past. I also don’t want you to do this just for me. I need you to want it too, but that kind of thing takes time. I’m willing to do this slowly.” Harry’s brow furrowed.

“I suppose we can try. If we are mates, then it shouldn’t prove to be too difficult. I will also have to break up with Ginny.” Harry didn’t appear to be upset about this.

“Happy about that, are you potter?” He said with a smirk.

“I’ve been trying to find a way to get out of that for ages. You have no idea. And if we are going to be...together in the near future, I think we should call each other by our proper names…Draco.”

“Sounds good,” Draco was delighted that Harry was accepting that they were mates and suggested we call the other by our first names, “Harry.” He finished. “Merlin that feels weird.” He mumbled to himself. Harry started laughing at that. Harry’s laugh is the kind you wouldn’t mind hearing all the time. Draco committed it to memory. They walked of together and Draco asked him, “Where were you going, anyways?” Harry smiled kindly at him and said, “Doesn’t matter anymore.”

 


End file.
